snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Maddison Arabella Cooper
Maddison Arabella Cooper was born at 6:50 AM on the morning of the 15th of October 2071 to Gina and Harrison Cooper of Watford, Hertfordshire. She is the youngest member of the Cooper family, having three older brothers: Vincenzo (19), Leonardo (21), and Benjamin (24). Maddison began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2083, having been sorted into Ravenclaw. She is currently a fifth year and when not at Hogwarts, lives with her brother Benny at his flat in the Navigli district of Milan, Italy. Early Life During her first six years of life, Maddie spent much of her time with her mother, Gina, an acclaimed artist who worked from home. Gina felt it important to expose her daughter to art in its many forms. The two spent hours touring local museums, galleries, and creating their own works of art in the studio at their house in Watford. These early experiences instilled a love of art and appreciation for beauty in Maddie that is still very much present today. Not long after her sixth birthday, the brunette noted that her parents were fighting more often. Her mother, worried about the state of her marriage, decided that she needed a more stable career in case she ever needed to rely solely on her own income. With this in mind, she eventually found herself a position at the Tate Modern as a Currator. While this was good news for Gina, it meant traveling and less time spent with her only daughter. Still, it was something Mrs. Cooper felt she needed to do as a strong, independent woman. Maddie would come to admire her mother's initiative, though the feelings of abandonment would still linger for years to come. Maddie's relationship with her father had been strained for as long as she was able to talk. Being a man who believed strongly in discipline and strength of character, Harrison was never quite able to connect with his little girl. He found her inquisitive nature and interests in the things her brothers were doing inappropriate. There was also the fact that her delicate nature made her weak, something Harrison sought to remedy. His extreme measures created a hardened little girl, stubborn much like her father, but with little other connection to him than that. The two very rarely talk, and Maddie has always felt the need to prove herself to him, though she fully understands her efforts may not be acknowledged. Because of her mother's travels and her father's indifference, Maddie found that when not in school, she was left in the care of her three older brothers. Vinny and Leo were quick to express their displeasure at this, which always made the youngest Cooper feel like a burden. Benny, though also feeling the weight of having to look after a child that wasn't his, made an effort with his sister. The two have probably the strongest connection of all the siblings and have built up a strong respect for one another over the years. Despite this, Maddie was often left to her own devices. This meant learned independence from a very young age and a sort of forced maturity. It also meant the brunette would have trouble asking for help from others in the future. By the time Maddison was Hogwarts age, she was eager to get away from her life in Hertfordshire and experience somewhere new. She hoped to find a home there at the castle, as she never quite felt like she belonged in the one she'd grown up in. Looking for her place in the world, the eleven year old boarded the train and set off for a new beginning. Life at Hogwarts First Year (2083-2084) Second Year (2084-2085) Third Year (2085-2086) Fourth Year (2086-2087) Fifth Year (2087-2088) Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2090 Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts